


A bunch if unfinished fics (ALL OF THIS IS OLD WORK!)

by The_little_weeb



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parody, Slow Burn, These stories are dark expect one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_weeb/pseuds/The_little_weeb
Summary: These are a bunch of unfinished fics that I never got around to completing. I'll probably add more in the future and I'll probably rewrite some of these if anyone wants me to.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 23





	1. Bloody angel

**_“It’s your fault I’m dead.” It said, it’s voice was cold. It loomed over him like his fear. His heart was pounding in his chest._ **

**_The place was dark and the sky was a deep red, what seemed to be that of black blobs crawled over the floor. It was that of a corpse, blood running down it’s face that dropped onto Jack’s face. The blood came from that of a large hole that was in place of it’s face._ **

**_He looked up at the thing, he knew that face, Simon. Arms reached up and grabbed Jack, they slowly tried to get to his face. It tried cover him so he couldn’t breath. They spoke words to curl for Jack to comprehend, to vile and sick to listen go. They slowly crawled up him, slowly getting closer to his face. He only looked up at the thing that looked and sounded like Simon. It was him or it was him to Jack at least._ **

**_“It’s your fault I’m dead.” It spoke again. It was right, wasn’t it. He felt the arms slowly pull at his hair, they started to cover his eyes, then finally one shoved it’s arm down his throat, choking him._ **

**_It spoke words that Jack believed. “You slowly watch your friends wither away while you do nothing.” It said._ **

**_Jack just stood there and listened, as the arms choked and tormented him. Then.._ **

**_“Jack wake up, Jack!” Another voice, from somewhere far?_ **

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, he expected to see Simon, shaking him awake like normal. Yet Simon wasn’t here, he was gone. Jack sat up in bed, he looked around the room, hoping it was all a bad dream. It wasn’t, Simon wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the chair reading or laying next to him. Jack remembered how Simon would shake Jack awake whenever he would have a nightmare. He would stay there hugging him, softly singing to him to try and calm him down. Jack would never show how he was scared, but Simon still knew, he could see the fear in his eyes. Jack saw something in the corner of his eye, prompting him to get up and see what it was. When he turned to face it, there was nothing there, but a open door. Jack scratched his head, he was sure he had closed it before heading to bed.

Jack got up to investigate. Different shades of purple made up the room at this time. Bright made his way to the hall which was darker than the room. Jack saw what seemed to be a white light in the living room, but the second he looked at it, it was gone. Jack walked out into the room, he looked around, nothing was touched or messed with it seemed. The front fire was still locked and nothing seemed to be stolen. Yet something was off, the single rose on the window. He had thrown out all the other ones when Simon died, yet he kept one. That rose, he had let it go, letting it die. Yet miraculously it was there alive and well, it hadn’t been like that the day before. 

Jack slowly stepped back, after working for the foundation this long you learn these random odd events aren’t just always coincidences. Jack went over to his phone, when he open it he was met with a picture of him and Simon. He grew mad, they looked so happy, Simon looked so happy, why hadn’t he changed the picture, why did Simon-? Jack thoughts were cut off, he didn’t want to think about it. He slowly puts down his phone, resisting the urge to unlock it. He didn’t care about reporting the event right hen and there. He just needed sleep, he was too tired and done to walk back to his room. Jack just threw himself onto the couch and slept there. He didn’t mind the cold winter air touching his skin. Yet he felt warm like something was covering him yet there was nothing. Jack just laid there till he fell back asleep.

Jack woke up the next morning, the sun had shined in his eyes, he had almost forgotten about last night’s events. Jack sighed, another boring day of paperwork. There mind be a small chance that he gets to do something interesting. That when he looked at the flower, at least that would be interesting to report or at least he hoped. Jack went to get ready, he put on his normal button up green shirt and lab coat. He fiddled with the chain around his neck, holding 963. 

Jack went to retrieve the flower, he hesitated. He didn’t want to get rid of the flower, he knew they would kill it, rip it apart to see how it grew back from the dead. Jack tried to convince himself, sometimes plants can do that it’s fine, it’s nothing, but it wasn’t and he knew it. Jack grabbed the plant after a few seconds. He heads out, when getting downstairs he looked up and saw something, it was white, glowing and look human in the window. Jack blinked and it was gone. Jack rubs his eyes, he mustn’t have had much sleep. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Jack headed to a car where two men were waiting for him.

  
  
  


At the end of the day, Jack hadn’t reported the flower incident, he just took it home and placed it on the window once more. It couldn’t be anything, he thought, surely it couldn’t be anything. Jack went to fetch some beer from the fridge, he pulled one out and looked at it. He never drank to much, only when he needed to get his mind off of things. Jack sat down on the couch, he did bother to turn on the TV. He just took a swig of the beer. He hadn’t eaten much today so it was already have a effect on him. Soon enough Jack had gotten drunk. He was crying to himself, sobbing about the cursed amulet around his neck. Jack laid there, crying to himself on the couch, all the emotion he had build up cane flooding out, all those horrible memories came back to haunt him. Jack cried himself into a drunken snooze. 

**_Jack woke up, he was in the hallway of the apartment. Everything around him was faded to white, white dust particles could be seen through all this light. This was a dream and Jack knew it._ **

**_“Jack is something wrong.” A familiar soft voice spoke up._ **

**_Jack turned around faster than he had before. Simon was there, a soft light behind him. Jack just looked at him, he could feel a soft breeze on the back of his neck, but he didn’t know from where. Jack stepped closer to Simon, he put his hand on Simon’s cheek. This wasn’t real, but deep down he wanted it to be real. Jack hugged Simon as a bunch of emotions took over him, sadness, happiness, anger, fear. He didn’t know how to feel that was the truth._ **

**_“Jack is something wrong?” Simon asked._ **

**_Emotions took the better of Jack as he started to sob._ **

**_“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG. THIS JUST A FUCKING DREAM, YOU’RE NOT REAL, YOU’RE SUPPOSED DEAD!” Jack shouts as tears fell down his face._ **

**_Simon just looked at Jack with confusion, he rubs Jack’s back._ **

**_“It’s ok Jack I’m right here, I told you I’d always be there for you. Didn’t I.” Simon said softly._ **

**_Jack backs up a bit, he grabs Simon’s shoulders tightly._ **

**_“Why did you do it Simon… why did you..” Jack mumbles as tears poured down his face._ **

**_Jack shakes Simon a little, he tightens his grip on Simon’s shoulder._ **

**_“WHY DID YOU DO IT!” Jack shouts._ **

**_Then Jack stopped, he saw how scared Simon was. This was only just a dream, he knew Simon was dead, but he didn’t want to see Simon scared like that. It made him remember things he didn’t want to remember. The day before he transferred sites temporarily, the last day he saw Simon alive._ **

**_“Of course you don’t know, only the real Simon would know, and he’s fucking dead.” Jack mumbles, he raised his voice at the last part._ **

**_“Jack I can exp-“_ **

**_Jack cut Simon off, he raises his hand in front of each of their faces. He turned his head away from Simon. He knew this wasn’t real, he knew it deep down even though he wished it was._ **

**_“No you can’t, you aren’t him, you aren’t real! You’re not even here.” Jack stated bluntly._ **

**_“But Jack I am here, I’m right here. Laying next to you, cuddling with you like we used to.” Simon said, softly like he always talked._ **

**_The last part caught Jack off guard, he felt something drip onto his hand where he was still holding Simon by the shoulder. He moved his hand to look at it, there was a odd white substance that seemed to glow. Jack looked up at Simon, but it wasn’t Simon, or was it, he couldn’t tell anymore. Simon was now the same color of the white faded room. His eyes were white with that odd substance coming out of it. He what seemed to be a halo that was melting or at least seemed to be, the same substance came from it as well. Finally Simon had a large pair of bloody wings now, like they had just ripped out of his back in the most painful way. Jack could see there was blood flowing down where the wings were positioned. Jack felt sick, this wasn’t Simon or it wasn’t anymore, but when he looked into his eyes they sparkled just he same. Simon reaches his hand out to Jack, only for Jack to step back, he realized there was no ground under him as he started to fall._ **

**_Simon reaches out his arm as if he had tried to catch Jack._ **

**_“Jack!” Simon shouts._ **

  
  
  


_ October 5th/night: 4 months before Simon died. _

  
  


_ Jack had awoken from a bad dream, he woke up in a cold sweat. He Shepard thinking about what he had just dreamt, he felt a few tries fall down his face. Jack looked at Simon’s room, he knew he had offered to sleep on the couch the first night here, but he was regretting it now. Jack wiped away his tears as best as he could, he didn’t want to seem like he was scared. Jack then headed to Simon’s room. Simon’s room was lit up by the moonlight coming in through the shades on the window. It lit up the room in a white light. Jack looked at the window, through the crevices of the shades you could see a indigo blue sky with stars stepped across it.Jack went up to the bed where Simon was sleeping, he looked peaceful and happy, it made Jack think how he could end up with a person like Simon. Jack tried to carefully get into bed with Simon, to try and not to wake him. He cuddles up to Simon, playing with his soft hair to calm his nerves. _

_ “Jack..? What are you doing up this late?” Simon voice spoke up.  _

_ Jack looked at Simon, he must have awoken to Jack crawling in bed with him.  _

_ “Sorry, Glassy I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just a bad dream that’s all.”  _

_ Simon just hugs Jack tightly, he rubs Jack’s back. Simon places his other hand on Jack’s cheeks. _

_ “Jack your face is damp, I’m guessing it wasn’t just a bad dream.”  _

_ “How could you have guessed.” Jack mocked.  _

_ “Jack, it’s ok to be scared of a dream, do you want to tell me about it?” Simon suggested. _

_ Jack looked at Simon, he didn’t know if he should talk about it. He couldn’t even think about it without tearing up. He remembered it so vividly. _

_ “Well it’s hard to talk about… I don’t want to picture it Glassy.”  _

_ “It’s ok Jack, whatever it was it wasn’t real, ok. I right here if you need me.”  _

_ Simon sits up and hugs Jack. Jack felt better having Simon around, at least he didn’t have to be alone. At least he had someone to be with. _

_ Jack held Simon tightly, those thoughts started to fill his mind about how he would lose Simon sooner or later. They made him feel sick, he wished they weren’t the truth. Jack felt a few tears fall down his face. _

_ “God damn it.” Jack muttered. _

_ Simon wipes away some of the tears, he put his hand on Jack’s, softly squeezing it. Simon softly smiles, he was trying his best to claim Jack down. _

_ “Jack it’s ok.”  _

_ “Yeah I know… I’ve just been thinking about you and… and, it’s hard, to think that I’ll have to lose you. That you’ll die, that I can’t be with you forever, that I can’t die like you!” Jack snapped at the last part, letting his anger get the best of him. _

_ Jack wraps his arms around Simon and pulls him close, he rested his head on Simon’s. He felt tears run down his face which was red now. Jack just held Simon there, holding him close, not wanting to let go, he didn’t want this to end. Simon wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and cuddles up to him, he softly rubs Jack’s back.  _

_ “Glassy… I don’t want to lose you… I’m scared to lose you, it could literally happen any second at the foundation. I might not even know.” Jack mumbles. _

_ Simon sighs, he runs his free hand through Jack’s hair. He knew Jack was right, he wouldn’t try to deny it or get mad over it. He didn’t know how to answer at first. _

_ “I know that Jack, that’s why we to make our time together count. Look I can’t say that I won’t die.” _

_ Jack looks st Simon, tears were now pouring down his face, Simon felt a sense of pity for Jack, he had gone through a lot or shit, sure it doesn’t make up for shitty things that he did, but he was still a good person even if others couldn’t see. _

_ “Jack, I promise I’ll always be with you, even if it means through death, I’ll be your guardian angel.”  _

_ Jack hugs Simon tightly, he starts to cry. He ran his hand through Simon’s hair. He just held Simon close to him, not wanting to ever let go, not wanting this moment to end. _

_ “You know you might not be able to keep that promise…”  _

_ “I know, but I’m confident to think I will.”  _

_ Deep down Jack knew Simon wouldn’t be able to keep his promise, deep down Simon probably knew as well, but if there was a little sliver of hope then maybe he could. Jack just enjoyed the moment they had together, to not think of the future for once.Simon cuddles up to Jack, slowly wrapping his arms around Jack and hiding his face in his neck. Simon closes his eyes and starts to hum softly as he holds onto Jack. Jack puts his head on Simon’s and they so they stay there, holding onto each other for the rest of the night. _

  
  
  


_ present day _

Jack woke up in a cold sweat, he was panting, he felt tears coming down his face. He looked around, it was dark, but there was a light, his vision is still blurry so he couldn’t recognize it. Jack felt a large weight on his body. Jack tried to move, but he couldn’t, something was stopping him. It seemed that the light was on him, jack started to internally freak out. What the hell was going on, he would have thought was this the day he was going to die, but he couldn’t. Then something came over Jack, a presence, it was warm and calming, it was familiar. Jack started to calm down, he felt like he knew it was going to be ok, that there was nothing hurting him. Jack felt what seemed to be arms wrap around his neck, not tightly, like they were resting there. He liked the feeling, like he was being hugged, like.. Simon was still there with him, cuddling with him. Jack just stayed there, not scared anymore, his eyes started to feel heavy.

Jack starts to hear a soft humming, it was so familiar. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, he knew from somewhere didn’t he. Did he know the song the voice, he was too tired to think.. Jack starts to fall back asleep, as he felt something soft and warm wrap around him. Jack soon faded off into sleep. Tomorrow was another day, waiting.

  
  
  


_ November 10th/day: 3 months before Simon died _

_ “I AM THE GIRL IN THE PICTURE JACK! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT I’M NOT A BOY!” Simon shouts, tears were running down his face. _

_ Simon hadn’t ever gotten this mad before, Jack never meant to poke the sensitive topic, he didn’t even know it was a sensitive topic. He just saw the girl and wanted to know why Simon had a box of pictures of her.  _

_ “Simon I’m sorry I didn’t mean to force you. I didn’t know I just thought.”  _

_ As much as Jack wanted to yell back, scream at him about how he didn’t know, he was able to hold it back. He shouldn’t have been so nosy with it. He shouldn’t have tried to push Simon. No wonder why Simon didn’t tell him. _

_ Simon tried to wipe his own tears away, yet they kept pouring down. Simon was shaking violently, letting his dysphoria get the better of him. _

_ “Now your probably going to hate me just like everyone else I’ve told. My body doesn’t even look like a boy’s.” Simon sobbed. _

_ Jack definitely didn’t like what he was hearing, he wanted to yell about how Simon was wrong, but he knew that’s not how he should handle the situation. He now knew why the pictures were in the boxes and why Simon didn’t talk about them. Even then he wishes he hadn’t pushed Simon and yelled at him for keeping secrets. He felt horrible, Simon was so fragile, he didn’t mean to hurt him, but Simon wasn’t like the others. _

_ Jack walks over to Simon, he hesitated for a moment before hugging Simon tightly, he softly strokes Simon’s hair in a calming manner. _

_ “Simon.. I can understand if your mad at me, I was a fucking asshole, I shouldn’t have yelled and pushed you.I let my anger and curiosity get the better of me..” _

_ Jack held the shaking Simon as he sobbed into Jack’s chest. Simon shakily wrapped his arms around Jack and grabbed at the back of his shirt to have something to hold onto as he trembled. _

_ “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I don’t care about if you were a girl once because I love you for who you are and I don’t want you to put yourself down.” _

  
  


_ Simon nods a bit, he held onto Jack tightly as he calmed down. Jack cups Simon’s cheeks with both of his hands, he places a small kiss on Simon’s lips. Simon looked at Jack with tearful eyes, he looked sad. Jack just ran his hand down Simon’s cheek, wiping away the tears. _

_ “I’m sorry.. I really am.” _

  
  
  


_ Present day _

Jack woke up, his head was pounding. He groans, he didn’t need to deal with a headache at this hour. Jack had completely forgotten about what happened the night before it was all a blur, was he drunk, was it a dream. He couldn’t remember. 

Jack gets up to see if he had any pain medication, then he remembered that the foundation had taken it away from him after a few overdosing incidents. Fucking great he had forgotten about it and now he had to deal with this. It’s not like this was the first time he had a killer headache. He had felt worse pain before though, he could power through it.

Jack groans, he would have gotten ready if he hadn’t realized the date. It was his day off. Jack’s mind went blank, he had forgotten. He knew why he had the day off today, that made him feel sick. This was the day he planned with Simon, but he couldn’t be here. Jack sat down on a chair, he covers his face with his hands, a wave of emotions came over him, if Simon could have lived a little longer than maybe, just maybe. Jack looked at his phone that sat across from him.

_ December 9th/Day: 3 months before Simon died. _

_ Jack head was pounding, he looked at Simon. Jack went blank as he slowly remembered the night before, he looked at himself and Simon. They were cuddled up the couch, both naked under a blanket. They had both gotten drunk that night before, hadn’t they. Jack did feel a bit embarrassed and a little worried, they both weren’t in their best mind or at least he wasn’t. Jack ran his hand through Simon’s hair, it was soft and smooth. He liked to play with it when Simon slept and he couldn’t, it was calming in a way. Jack felt 963 press up against his back, it was a bit painful to feel the large gem press up against his back. He didn’t dare to try and move through, he didn’t want to wake Simon. Simon moves in his sleep, he groans a bit, mumbling something softly. Jack smiles, Simon was like a sleeping puppy, he was so cute. _

_ Jack looked up at the ceiling, he was glad that he had met Simon, he wondered what he would be doing without him. Jack felt a small kiss on his cheek. _

_ “Good morning.” _

_ Jack looks to see that Simon had awoken, he looked tired and sore. Jack smiles and kisses Simon on the lips.  _

_ “Mmfth.” Simon made a small noise. _

_ “Well Good morning.” Jack said as he pulled away from the kiss.  _

_ Simon looks at Jack, his face was a bit red, he lays his head on Jack’s chest. It seemed Simon didn’t really want to look st Jack out of embarrassment _

_ “Soo last night.. Umm.” Simon’s face just became more red at the mention of it. _

_ “What about it?” _

_ Jack could definitely feel some tension between them. He puts his hand on Simon’s head and looks at Simon in the eyes.  _

_ “It’s alright, we didn’t have full control of ourselves. Alcohol Does that it basically lets your emotions and feelings take the better of you.”  _

_ “Yeah I know… I’m just a bit embarrassed..” Simon looked at Jack with his ocean blue eyes, they seemed to sparkle..  _

_ “Anyways I guess we should get up and get ready.”  _

_ Jack runs his hand over a mark that had been left by last night. Simon almost shivered at Jack touching him, he made a soft noise at the back of his throat. Jack smirked, he softly presses his lips up against Simon’s, kissing him. Simon’s face goes red, he puts both his hands against Jack’s shoulders. Jack puts his hand on Simon’s cheek, deepening the kiss. Simon makes another soft noise at the back of his throat. Jack holds the kiss there for a few seconds, before letting go.  _

_ “Yeah yeah we should.” Jack mumbles. _

_ Simon looked at Jack, his eyes seemed to shimmer with many emotions. Simon presses his forehead against Jack’s, Simon closes his eyes.  _

_ “Ok.” Simon breaths.  _

_ Jack smirked, he giggles a bit. Simon was so cute to him.  _

_ “What do you need help standing?” Jack teased. _

_ Simon face goes red with embarrassment, he shakes his head no before getting up and heading to his room to get changed. Jack sits up, he looked at the morning light that cave through the window, the dust particles danced in the light as they flew down. Jack felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, he looked up to see Simon.  _

_ “The room is yours to use.” Simon said in a cheerful manner.  _

_ “Well then.”  _

_ Jack got up and went to get changed. Jack comes back, he comes up behind Simon. Jack then wraps his arms around Simon and picks him up off his feet. This action caused Simon to get scared for a second. Jack kisses Simon’s cheek and rubs a hand through his hair. _

_ “Hello there.” Jack said, playfully. _

_ Simon face goes red, he was panting a bit from the sudden surprise. Jack saw Simon was holding something, he tried to get a good look at it. _

_ “What do you have there, glassy?” _

_ “Oh! Umm, a camera I was thinking we could record things today and other days off break, so we… well you could have things to look at later in life.” _

_ Jack eyes softened hearing the last bit of what Simon said, he was happy Simon was thinking of this, but he didn’t want to think about the future. _

_ “That sounds nice.. sure.. we can do it.”  _

_ Simon softly smiles, he turns a bit and gives Jack a small kiss on the lips. It was nice to know Jack he have something to remember Simon with. _

  
  
  
  


_ The present _

Jack picked up his phone, he looked at it. He picked it up and turned it on to be greeted by a picture of him and Simon. They looked so happy together, Simon had his arms wrapped around Jack’s neck while he held the phone, they were both smiling while looking at the camera. It felt nice to see Simon’s face again, even if he couldn’t hold Simon or be with him it was still nice to see his face. It was hard to look at his face, knowing that he was gone. 

Jack got up, he headed to his room. He went into the closet, he pulls out a box on the floor of the closet, there was a simple camera inside. He pulls the camera out and takes out the memory card. There wasn’t much footage, but Jack didn’t care. He got up and went over to his computer, he put the card into his computer. A few videos appeared in a file from the card. Jack felt himself tear up, he cover his mouth with his hand. Jack starts to watch the videos.

The first one was Simon walking around the town with Jack, they exploded different stores while laughing and having fun. Jack smiled while watching the video, he started to cry a bit, tears felt down his face while his throat swelled up with the need to cry. He couldn’t tell why Simon did it, he looked so happy, but he knew something was going on in his head.

The next video was on Christmas Eve at a festival. Jack paused the video at the second, he rubs his forehead. He looked over at a book, Simon had given it to him on Christmas, it was his first Christmas and probably his last.

  
  
  


_ December 25/night: 3 months before Simon died. _

_ Simon and Jack were cuddling, spooning with each other. Jack had his arms wrapped around Simon while resting his head on Simon’s.  _

_ “Is this your first Christmas?”  _

_ “Yeah yeah it is… it was nice..”  _

_ “Well I’m glad you liked it.”  _

_ Simon giggles softly, he puts his hand on Jack’s arm and slowly rubs it.  _

_ “I guess we should open the gifts we got for each other.”  _

_ “Oh yeah.” _

_ Jack laughs, awkwardly. He pulls out a black box and hands it to Simon. Simon smiles and gives Jack a wrapped gift and a little paper with a smile doodle on it. It had been neatly wrapped with a ribbon tied around it. Jack looked at the gift, they didn’t know who should go first. After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke up. _

_ “Soo are you going to open it?”  _

_ Simon face blushed a deep red, he nods slowly. Simon opens the box slowly, inside was a necklace, it was a star with a sapphire inside. Simon looks at Jack with surprise, he looked a bit shocked. _

_ “Do you like it?” Jack asked, looking around, but not looking at Simon, he smiles nervously. _

_ “Jack how much did you spend on this?”  _

_ Jack looked at Simon finally, he frowned. Jack wraps his arms around Simon and pulls him close. _

_ “That doesn’t matter, I want you to have it. It’s ok if you don’t like it.” _

_ “No no Jack, that isn’t it at all! It’s absolutely beautiful, Jack. I just don’t want you to spend too much on me.”  _

_ Jack goes silent, he runs his hand through Simon’s hair. He then tightly hugs Simon. _

_ “I don’t care… I thought it would fit you.”  _

_ Simon smiles sweetly, he hugs Jack back, softly rubbing his back. _

_ “I love it Jack..” _

_ “Do you need help putting it on..?” Jack asked. _

_ Jack smiles nervously, Simon guessed thatJack wanted to help him put it on, Simon nods and giggles. Jack blushes and bit, he carefully puts the necklace around Simon’s neck, then he hooked it up. Simon looked up at Jack when he was down, he giggles.  _

_ “Oh yeah. What about your gift..” Simon pointed out.  _

_ Jack looked at his gift, he looked back at Simon. This was very awkward, especially for his first Christmas. Jack nods, he starts to unwrap his gift, It was a book. Simon looked down, he seemed a bit sad. _

_ “I know it isn’t much, but I heard you talking about wanting it.” _

_ Jack just put his hand on Simon’s head, he starts to pat it.  _

_ “It’s ok Simon, it’s the thought that counts.” _

_ Jack holds Simon close, he gives Simon a soft kiss.  _

_ “Your the only gift I need, Simon..” _

_ Simon face blushed a deep red, he cuddles into Jack. He looked out the window at the falling snow in the night sky. A contrast to the brightly lit room that they lay in.  _

_ Simon slowly fell asleep in Jack’s arms while he just held him softly. Jack just laid there, holding Simon closely.. _

  
  
  


_ The present. _

  
  
  


Jack took the memory card out of the computer, tears rained down his face like they were a storm. Jack put his hand up to his mouth to cover it, he could feel a rising pain, noise, a sob in the back of his throat. Jack covered his face with his hands, he ran them down his face, trying to get himself to stop thinking about it, to stop thinking about Simon. 

Jack pushes himself away from the desk, he pulls out the box once more, he shuffles through a few things. He comes across a black small box, he knew what it was. He carefully picks it up and opens it, it was empty. Where the necklace should lie, it wasn’t there, did he never get it back. Jack puts the box down. He looks to the window, it had started to become dark, the moon could already came out, it was full shining brightly. 


	2. Glass mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this old one

_ It was a sunny bright day, Simon walked around the pride event with Jack, he seemed so excited. Jack held Simon’s hand, he didn’t want Simon to wander off on his own. Simon stops, he felt light headed and sick.  _

_ “Simon..? Are you ok, your really pale.” Jack asked. _

_ “Yeah yeah I’m fine..”  _

_ Simon held his head in pain, he starts to slowly lose consciousness. Jack caught Simon before he fell onto the ground.  _

_ “Simon!”  _

_ Jack’s voice sounded distant and far away, the sun shined brightly in his eyes. The world around him felt like it was spinning. There were flashes of colors around him. Everything was a blur, he felt sick like he was going to throw up. Simon fell in and out of consciousness. Everything slowly faded to black. _

_ “Simon!” Jack shouted again, yet it sounded even farther. _

_ And there was a sound, a noise _

_ Beep beep _

  
  
  
  
  
  


A red headed male walked into Simon’s room. The soft beeping of the machine in the background always awoke him it was always there. Simon turned his head to face the male, all he could see was the amulet hanging off the male’s neck. The male knees down next to Simon, he runs a hand through his hair. Simon didn’t remember him, he couldn’t remember anything besides being in this bed. He didn’t even remember his own name. He knew he had a life, friends, and a job. He knew he was ill, it must have ran in his family. Even everything in the last few days was a blur, he still fully didn’t understand what was going on.

“How are you holding up, Simon..” The male spoke.

His voice sounded familiar, it sounded like he was trying to hold back sobbing, like his throat was in pain from holding back. His face was damp and red, he had obviously been crying. His red eyes were dull, void of any happiness.

“Is that my name..?” Simon asked.

The male sniffled, he was still trying to compose himself. He swallows hard and puts on a soft smile. 

“It is sweetie..” 

Simon just smiles weakly at the knowledge of his name. The male takes hold of Simon’s hand and squeezes it lightly. 

“Who are you…?” 

The male seemed to be ok the verge of tears, he runs his other hand through Simon’s hair. The male takes a deep breath to stop himself from crying. This must have been hard for him.

“I’m Jack… your.. partner.” 

Simon looks down at their hands, they both had identical rings on. This explained why he was here, he had never seen him before, or maybe he had he just didn’t know. The last few days were a blur to him.

“What’s wrong with me, Jack?” 

Jack sniffles again, yet it did nothing as a few tears fell down his face. Jack teared up a bit, he wipes the tears away. 

“Simon… your… your dying.” Jack stutters. 

Simon felt a sense of fear come over him, he was going to die. Was he going to die alone, without knowing anyone, leaving the people he loved, the people who loved him. 

A few loose tears fell down Jack’s face. He had started to cry even with him holding himself back. Simon reached out and wipes away a few tears as best as he could. Jack grabs Simon’s wrist and holds it close to his face. Simon presses his finger tips up against Jack’s cheek. Jack holds Simon’s hand up to his cheek, he was silently crying. His throat was throbbing, his chest breathing heavily. 

“It’s ok…” Simon said. 

Jack shakes his head. He held his teeth while crying.

“No it’s not, I can’t imagine you not being here…” 

“It’s ok… Jack… I might not remember anything, but cherish the moments we had together. You can grow from this… you can learn…” 

Jack grip tightened around Simon’s hand, he smiles a bit and nods. 

“I know.” Jack voice quivered, he sounded broken.

“I can tell you were a nice person… I can tell why I love you…” 

Jack looked down, he bit his lip. He uses his other hand to brush back his hair.

“...Simon… I wasn’t a good person…I’ve done some horrible things.”

“I never said you were, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be nice or improve…” 

Jack leans back, still holding Simon’s hand in his own. He looks up at the ceiling, his throat was sobbing. His grip tightened, it was strong, but Simon wasn’t scared and it didn’t hurt him. 

“... Thank you…. for helping me..” 

“You’re welcome.. can you… tell me about my life before I go…?” 

Jack brushes Simon’s hair back and kisses his forehead. He rubs Simon’s arm. 

“Yeah sure…” Jack sounded like he was going to cry again.

Jack puts his hand is Simon’s hair and brushes it back, he didn’t know what he should tell Simon at first. He didn’t want Simon to remember the horrible things at the Foundation they had to witness.


	3. Dr. Mary Sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the funny one

Hello I’m Y/N Mary Sue, I’m a Doctor at the SCP foundation.   
I have curly rainbow hair with purple and black orbs, I’m part vampire mermaid Princess from the land of Sand Francis Sea Co. 

I new here in the foundation and I’m already the best at everything I have already fixed so many SCPs in fact, like a billion. Also all the doctors are totally into me and think I’m really hot.

Also I’m the youngest doctor here, my Is card might say I’m 25, but I’m actually 16.

I know that all the doctors are into me and think I’m hot, but the only man I want is Dr. Kondakri. He’s so hot with his six pack, I beard, his long swept back hair. I mean I haven’t seen his six pack or know what makes his bread and hair so shiny, but he’s just hot and playing hard to get.

Anyways I got ready this morning first I put a little bit of makeup on, sense I’m such a natural beauty. Though I was almost out of makeup it always goes so quickly. Then I put my contacts in to really brighten up my purple and red eyes. Then finally I put on some fangs to make it seem like my real ones were fake. Then I was ready to go for breakfast for the day. 

I head to the cafeteria and get pancakes after kindly asking the chef, we are good friends and he knows what I like and what happens when I don’t get it.

Then he walks in, Dr Kondakri with butterflies around him. He so hot and he’s into me I know, but he’s playing hard to get. I watch him push Clef out of the way to sit down. I decide to sit down from the table across from him so I can watch him while he eats. I can just help, but feel like someone is looking at me. I turn around to see Draven, Kondakri’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these ideas or feel free to ask me to finish and remake them.


End file.
